Second Great War
This article is about the Second Great War. For the first Great War, see Great War. Boris Ivanov Adela al-Saif Yoshimuriko Kamelith Nivek Cheavin ---- CC affiliated Triune Belial de Ardyn Koschei Dravaris |commander3 = Demon hordes Vaetris L'andariel Malphas d'Xuvadon Hepnaz L'invrad Nina L'andariel Pazuzu Distreyd XIII ---- Independent Kuro Tori Godslayer Xerathas d'Zarnagon Helena the Grey Vesuvius Matheson Mother Superior Geraden Aurelac Dylas Rin Theron Arbriel Conrad Zirnitra Essence in Light Domnhull Ixtli Watcher in Darkness The Director }} The Second Great War was a world-wide conflict that was fought in 1017 AE in the Third Age although the roots of the conflict traced back all the way to the Cataclysm. It involved many major and minor factions on several continents, the most prominent armies belonging to the Grand Alliance led by King Marcus Sarillius, the Crimson Coalition led by Warlady Glaurung Losstarot, the demon hordes of Yamato led by Duchess Vaetris L'andariel and three other archdemons, and the Grey Cult led by the Godslayer. Due to constant shifts in the balance of power and the involvement of several other factions in the conflict, the Second Great War ended up being far less clear-cut than its more straightforward and less morally grey predecessor, the First Great War. It was thus sometimes colloquially referred to as the Clusterfuck War. The war came to an abrupt end because of the Catastrophe which wiped out many of the armies and left demons, albeit weakened, as the biggest victors in the following devastation. Much of the last days of the war remains unknown to the world at large, however, due to the side effect caused by the creation of the Anomaly which caused mysterious mass amnesia on people at ground zero in Alent. Background :See: Remonton Summit A summit was held in Remonton in the early spring of 1017 AE, 11 years after the Cataclysm. The summit's purpose was to unite several formerly Alliance-affiliated factions in Remon into a new Grand Alliance led by the returned King Marcus Sarillius. The rising threats of the Proninist Party and the Totenkopfs, who had been threatening both Remon and Maar Sul, had prompted Marcus to ask several Remonian stewards to come to his aid in saving Maar Sul from the Proninists who were now invading it. Meanwhile the Blades of Vigilance led by Axikasha Keiran would conduct spy and military operations against the Totenkopfs so that tragedies such as the Second Battle of Remonton would never happen again. Conflict First Battles Marcus and delegates from most of the factions were successful in forming a new Grand Alliance at the summit. The new Alliance aligned itself with Maar Sul, and marched to Maar Sul to liberate it from the Proninists who had recently taken over several key cities there. The Alliance retaliation force from Remon entered Maar Sulais soil and engaged Proninists in battle, thus forcing them to retreat, which helped Maar Sulais strike a heavy blow at the Proninist army in the Second Battle of Maar Sul which led to the capture of the Proninist leader Andrei Pronin. The Proninists, weakened by having faced the Alliance which had come to Maar Sul's aid, formed a partnership with the Totenkopfs who contacted them with an offer to meet up in Trinity Gask and talk with the Rebels led by Warlady Glaurung Losstarot. The three factions came to terms and formed an alliance of their own, the Crimson Coalition, to counter the might of the Grand Alliance and focused their efforts on hampering both the Alliance and the Magicracy of Alent. These events lit the flames of a new, world-wide conflict which would soon involve several other armies and factions consisting between anything from demons to other races from various kingdoms. The Second Great War had begun. More info later. Aftermath More info later. See also *Cataclysm *Catastrophe *Crimson Coalition *Demon *Grand Alliance *Great War *Grey Cult * Category:Third Age Category:Wars